Ultraman II (Antimatter Universe)
With both Superman and Ultraman almost depowered, the two teamed up with several heroes to attack Megistus. Still retaining enough of his original nature to be powered by Green Kryptonite, Ultraman was able to deliver the defeating blow when Superman tricked Megistus into attacking him with Green Krptonite. The ruse largely worked, though Megistus was able to deform Ultraman before he could return to his native Earth. Final Crisis Ultraman was recruited by the Monitor Zillo Valla into joining the Supermen of the Multiverse to protect the Monitor's world from the incoming threat. When the Ultima Thule was under attack, Ultraman was the first one to engage the attacker with extreme prejudice when Superman joined him to push the destroyer towards Earth-51. Once settled on the "Graveyard Universe", Ultraman took the endless Book of Limbo claiming that he has proof that evil wins, and there's nothing Superman can do. Heralding the rise of the evil Monitor Mandrakk, Ultraman intended to spread his word throughout the Multiverse when he was confronted by Captain Adam who, with his unbounded power, was capable of merge and control the resulting energy of Superman and Ultraman's matter/antimatter collision to transfer it into the Monitors' weapon against Mandrakk. The dark Monitor defeated, Superman and Ultraman were separated with the latter cast out and found by another evil Monitor who turned him into a living dead vampire. Joining his new master against Superman, Ultraman and Mandrakk were confronted by the now larger Supermen of the Multiverse accompanied by the Green Lantern Corps who combined their might to finish him and his master once and for all. | Powers =* : Originally an antimatter Kryptonian, Ultraman was transformed by the second Mandrakk who used the original Mandrakk's essence to make him a living dead vampire. ** : Ultraman's cellular structure allows him to absorb, store and metabolize Kryptonite to fuel all of his abilities. The only type of Kryptonite he has been seen empowered by so far is the positive matter universe's Green Kryptonite. ** : Ultraman had enough strength to momentary push the 70 miles long "Echo of Midnight" destroyer and singlehandedly hold the endless Book of Limbo. ** : Ultraman's body is extremely impervious to harm, even through he was vulnerable to the power of the sun, it took an entire legion of solar-powered Supermen in order to successfully destroy him. ** : Ultraman can defy gravity and fly under his own power. ** : Ultraman's eyes can emit beams of concentrated heat. ** *** X-Ray Vision: Ultraman's eyes can see through even Captain Adam's silver skin. *** Microscopic Vision: Ultraman can see far beyond the microscopic level. }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : After becoming a vampire, Ultraman was susceptible to the power of the sun which, with enough of it, was capable of ultimately killing him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Unlike the antimatter Ultraman whose body was modified to be powered by Anti-Kryptonite, this Ultraman was shown to be powered by the same Kryptonite matter than harms Superman, similar in concept to the original Earth-Three Ultraman. This may be attributed to the fact that, while in the positive matter universe, both he and the antimatter Mixyezpitelik were being adjusted to operate on the norms of the matter universe they were in. Thus one can assume that, on his native antimatter universe, he is powered by that antimatter universe's version of Kryptonite. * The reason why his body had to be adjusted to operate on a matter universe is unknown, since the antimatter Clark Kent shown on JLA: Earth-2 has visited several times the matter universe and still operates normally. However, since it was shown in Superman Beyond that if this Ultraman and New Earth Superman make physical contact with each other they will annihilate themselves, the antimatter Mixyezpitelik must have foreseen the possible calamity and thus modified his and Ultraman's physiology's to prevent such thing. ** This type of susceptibility of mutual annihilation seems to be limited to Superman only, since he made physical contact with Earth-5's Captain Marvel and Earth-4's Captain Adam with no apparent explosion. | Trivia = * His suit has been somewhat inconsistent. In his debut on The Brave and the Bold he was wearing a pair of red gloves and boots on his Ultraman costume, whereas on Superman Beyond he was wearing the same outfit as the previous antimatter Ultraman shown in JLA: Earth-2. | DC = | Wikipedia = Ultraman (comics) | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Vampires Category:Astronauts